


New Friends

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Dark, Derogatory Language, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, MIND THE TAGS!, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Rape/Non-con, Potential ones, Respect the artist, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Angel is just on his way to work, when he spies a co-worker in need of a little help.(Art by me!😆)
Kudos: 5





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the archive warnings are correct, but no, I will NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS write smut or porn or rape. These are all canon compliant issues and very real issues, so they must be taken seriously.
> 
> Also, me? Swearing? Unheard of.😅
> 
> Now that that's done, enjoy the fic!

Angel walked out of the Hotel, on his way to work. He didn't really WANT to see Valentino, but unfortunately while at work the bastard was unavoidable.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in front of the studio.

"Hands off, pervert!" a young woman's voice yelled. Angel walked over to see a small crowd of men surrounding a young lady. Angel recognized her, although she was hard to forget with her fiery red hair and an attitude to match. Her name was Jessica, she worked in the studio as well. Angel hadn't spoken to her much before (he doesn't do ladies, see) but knew she could hold her own in a fight. However it was clear these guys weren't giving up. One of them grabbed Jessica from behind.

"Hey!" she yelled, smacking the guy in the face. He let go and backed up.

"Aw, what's the matter, sweetheart? Don't wanna play with me?" he mocked. Angel rolled his eyes and walked through them. 

"The lady asked you to lay off, pal," he said. Jessica glared, but said nothing, so Angel figured she appreciated the help. The men laughed.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend, fag-" the guy started, but was cut off as Angel shoved a gun in his face.

"You gonna finish that word?" he asked, a cruel smile slowly spreading across his face. The guy gulped.

"Fine," he said. "Later, bitches." With that, he and his buddies left. Jessica sighed.

"Thanks," she said. "Angel Dust, right?"

"The one and only," he said. "And you're Jessica?" She nodded.

"Those guys have been stalking me for weeks," she said. "They didn't try anything before because they were scared of Val. I don't know what changed today."

"Who knows," Angel said. "They're just some low-life shit-heads looking for something to kill their boredom. Trust me, I see them all the time." Jessica looked him up and down at this. Angel did the same. Jessica was wearing a short, skin-tight indigo dress, a gold heart across her chest and a hot pink belt at her waist, which matched her hot pink gloves. There was a little heart cut-out at the bottom and a slit on the other side. She also had on thigh-high fishnets and tall, black boots. Angel then saw the gold armbands and grey choker she wore, all three imbedded with emerald stones.

No wonder these guys made a move. Even Angel thought she looked good and he was gay.

"So, another big shoot today?" Jessica asked, pulling Angel from his thoughts.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he said. "But at least I don't live here anymore, thank the nine circles."

"Oh?" Jessica asked. "You got a new place?"

"Yes and no," Angel said. "Did you see that disaster of an interview with the Princess the other day?"

"Ah, yeah, that train wreck," Jessica snickered. "You and Cherri were killing it in the turf war. Literally."

"Thanks," Angel smiled. "But anyway, I'm staying at that hotel. Free room is better than this place, and staying clean while I'm there is a small price."

"Huh, that sounds like a good set up," Jessica said thoughtfully. She glanced back at the studio. "A really good one." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You thinking of leaving too?" he asked. Jessica sighed.

"I doubt Val will let me, especially since you've already left," she said. Angel scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie could order Val to let you go," Angel said. "Those broads have more power than you think, Jess." Jessica smiled.

"Well then I'll stop by later today," she said. She glanced at the studio again. "Just gotta get through this work day first, huh?"

"You know it, sugar-tits," Angel winked, causing Jessica to laugh. She looped an arm through one of his.

"Shall we?" she said playfully. Angel grinned. 

"With pleasure," he said. He led her inside the studio, like the gentleman he was. He can be classy when he wants to.

"Angel!" a voice called. Angel groaned. Jessica pulled her arm away, as Valentino came to greet them.

"There you are, darling!" Angel tried not to cringe.

"Hey, Val," he said. "Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said. "Now, I know you don't work with women, but our top charts are showing you and Jessica here as the best! So, I thought we could do a special little number on the floor today with you two. What do you say?" Angel didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan in frustration. At least it wasn't a shoot and was just a dance routine. He could do that. Angel side-eyed Jessica, who shrugged in response. And if Valentino's glare was anything to go by, they didn't really get a choice anyway.

"Anything for you, Mister Valentino," Angel said sweetly. Val smiled, cruelly.

"Wonderful," he said. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint, Angel Cakes!" He patted Angel's cheek and caressed his jaw before leaving. Angel shuddered slightly. If Jessica noticed, she said nothing. But she did shift uncomfortably and Angel was reminded of how she died. He had heard somewhere that she had been on her way home from a dance rehearsal, when she was jumped in an alleyway by some lunatic who was really into knives. Long story short, the guy had his way with her then left her for dead.

"Just one day at a time, right?" she said, suddenly. Angel nodded, not willing to speak yet. He felt bile climbing up his throat and tried to swallow it back down.

"Just get through another day," he said, plastering on a fake smile. Jessica grinned in return.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget," she said, grin turning into a smirk. Angel chuckled.

"Those bastards won't know what hit 'em."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell Angel is my favorite? Because he is.😅😂
> 
> Also, lemme know what you think of my art! I'm very proud of how it turned out! And in case you're wondering, I named her Jessica because she gave me some pretty strong Jessica Rabbit vibes.😂💕


End file.
